香港
by MyLatte
Summary: “Why don’t you ever show your emotions?” Yong Soo suddenly asked, breaking the silence between the two. Hong Kong turned his head slightly so he was facing the Korean, and just stared at him with big brown eyes, unmoving.


Well, apparently according to my microsoft word count, this has **exactly 2000 words (:D)**, but according to , it was 2051 :S

Anyway, **I NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING HAPPY AFTER THIS. THIS WAS CRAZY. **But I had the idea when I was reading last night, so I had to type it up :D (I was looking through Hong Kong images, and I had a sudden urge to write something about him. ...And Korea :D )

So, um, yes. The fighting and stuff is the second Opium War I'm guessing, well, that's what wikipedia-sama says to me. And when he was given to Japan, that was during Hong Kong's occupation by Japan in WW2.

**Aniyo = No (in Korean)**. I have a friend who speaks Korean, and the more time I spend around him, the more I learn :D Annyeong! (Spelling?)

I got this idea from this video: www . youtube . com / watch?v=sBBv1UmwkKw&feature=PlayList&p=311136D371C1E649&index=94  
She/he suggested it would be a cute idea of Korea trying to make Hong Kong smile.

**Slight S. Korea x Hong Kong if you squint. Hopefully it's not OOC D:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**香港**

"Why don't you ever show your emotions?" Yong Soo suddenly asked, breaking the silence between the two. Hong Kong turned his head slightly so he was facing the Korean, and just stared at him with big brown eyes, unmoving. "And that's another thing!" He threw up his arms, "You barely ever talk!"

"Better?" He said, though it was more a statement than a question as it was said rather monotonous.

Yong Soo shook his head, "No, da ze! It's exactly what I was complaining about." He was met with another blank stare. "There must be a reason you're like that, _normal _people feel things."

"We're not normal people,"

"You know what I mean,"

"I feel things; I'm just not as open as you are,"

Yong Soo placed his hands on his hips, _this is going to be harder than I thought_, he frowned. But he was going to persist; he had been wondering this about Hong Kong for awhile now. "Why aren't you as open? Most of us other Asians are. Well, I know Aniki is, at least."

"Kiku isn't,"

"No, he isn't," He admitted, "But still, he is more so than you. He gets pretty upset and angry sometimes." He stared hard at Hong Kong. There had always been something about him that had fascinated Yong Soo. He thought it was because he was…different. He was quiet and took everything on board without even giving or volunteering his insight or opinion like all of the others. Yong Soo believed that there was more to him than he let on, and he wanted to be the one who knew about that, who understood him. "Come on, you have to have at least a smile in there."

And that became his new goal. He was going to get Hong Kong to smile.

Hong Kong's shoulders twitched slightly, which Yong Soo identified as a shrug. "If you don't tell me, I'll go ask Aniki about it." He stood up, but lingered for a moment longer, to see Hong Kong's reaction.

"Have you been passed around from nation to nation as if you're just an object?" He said, much to the Korean's surprise and delight, and then sadness once he realized what he had said.

"Ah, _aniyo_," He shook his head, frowning slightly.

"When I was young, Yao found me, and everything was fine. We got along well, and he looked after me. I looked up to him, I wanted to be a huge nation like him when I was older, he was my inspiration and my role-model. Then there was a war, and I didn't know what was going on. All I remember is Yao holding me, and then passing me over into Arthur's arms. Then we got on a boat and sailed off somewhere. Imagine that for a moment, you go to bed one night, feeling safe and secure, and the next morning, the one person whom you care most for gives you away to someone you don't even know because they don't want you anymore. It was confusing; you _thought _that person loved you."

"_Go to sleep now, Hong," Yao mumbled, stroking Hong Kong's hair. It was hard for him to lull into any sort of slumber because of what was going on outside the house. There were cries of pain, anger; sadness both in English and Chinese, and all the fire that was being lit to defend their sides was illuminating the darkness. They were locked inside a small house on the outside of town, praying that they wouldn't be looted and…killed. Of course, Hong Kong didn't understand what was going on, but he knew it was bad._

_There was a particularly loud scream, and Hong Kong flinched, curling closer into Yao. The older nation lay down onto the hard mattress, pulling all his family into his arms. They cuddled in tightly, eventually falling into a light and unfulfilling night's sleep._

_The next day was a blur for Hong Kong. All he remembered was waking up in the middle of a conference room and finding only him, Yao and some people with blonde hair whom he didn't recognize. The main blonde man talked in words Hong Kong didn't understand, but they sounded serious. They went down to the dock after that. There were huge boats anchored in, and one of them was flying a huge blue flag with a red and white cross thing on it. Yao kissed Hong Kong on the head, and then held him out. The main blonde took him from Yao's arms and into his own. He screamed and kicked, trying to break free and run back to his brother._

_He looked at Yao's face. It was completely expressionless, devoid of any emotion at all. Suddenly, he stopped protesting and held completely still. Yao wasn't upset, he didn't even care that he was going. The fact hit him like a brick, and he fought back tears. He shielded his face from the world, and closed his eyes. When he re-opened them, he was on a boat._

It was said in such a monotonous tone, that it felt unnerving to Yong Soo. He shuddered at the thought of that; it would be absolutely heartbreaking, even to a small child. There was that other side of Hong Kong, and he felt like he had gotten over the wall Hong Kong put up, or at least half way up it. He had to tread carefully, though; it could go back up just as easily at any moment. "Yao did love you, Hong Kong. You were his brother, of course he loved you."

"He gave me away."

"Do you think he wanted to?" Now he was going to go off in a tangent. "He was basically forced to by Arthur. Plus, he did always have your best interests at heart, he couldn't have provided for you very well if you had stayed here, and he knew Arthur would look after you and give you a better childhood." Hong Kong gave him another one of those blank stares, but it was disbelieving. "He missed you, Hong." He continued, "We all missed you. Yao cried and cried and cried and cried da ze."

"_How can you just give him away like that?!" Kiku exclaimed, balling his fists up. "He's part of our family, why would you?"_

"_Look, I have to, aru." He sighed, ruffling a sleeping Hong Kong's dark hair. "Arthur will raise him to be a strong nation, aru. If he stays here, he'll be living in poverty." He was going to miss him._

"_But he's our brother, aniki!" Yong Soo added, pouting._

"_I know he is, aru, but we want what is best for him, right?" Three heads of dark hair nodded, frowning._

"_Why him though?" Taiwan asked, her voice was shaky, and her eyes seemed wet. "Why not one of us?"_

"_Because you guys are a little older and have more control over your nations, aru, technically, Hong Kong is still a part of my nation, _aiyah._" He frowned, "I don't want this any more than you do, and I'm going to miss him like nothing else."_

_--_

"_Arthur, please do look after him," Yao said, kissing the top of his brother's head quickly before holding him out for Arthur. He had to do this quickly; otherwise he'd break down and not be able to go through with it. He bit his lip to stop an escaping sob, and squeezed his eyes shut. Arthur nodded and took him out of his arms. There was a brief moment of pause, and then Hong Kong shrieked and started kicking around in Arthur's hold. Yao stared at him, it wasn't fair that such a young child would have to settle with a new family, but – as much as he didn't want to admit it – it well and truly was for the best. He tried to compose his face, making it blank so that Hong Kong would realize that things were okay. It seemed to work, as soon as Hong Kong looked at him, he stopped his fussing and curled away from him._

_It was then that Yao finally broke down. Hot, wet tears rolled down his cheeks, his shoulders shuddered with silent sobs. He watched Arthur carry his beloved brother down the boardwalk and onto the ship, until he couldn't take it, and fell down onto his knees. Somewhere from behind him, one of his brother's took his hand, and the other took the other. Taiwan helped him stand up, and together, they walked slowly back to their house._

Hong Kong still didn't seemed convinced, "Life with Arthur was fine. I had other colonies to keep me company. Arthur was nice and everything, but he wouldn't let me celebrate my customs." He thought back to all those festivals when he had lit firecrackers, and gotten a giant scolding. During those times, he learnt to keep a straight face and not show he was upset, because if he had been with Yao, everyone would have been using firecrackers.

They were silent for a moment, and then Yong Soo broke it, grinning and saying awkwardly. "Did you miss us?" He mentally smacked himself on the forehead; this wasn't a time to joke.

Hong Kong tilted his head up slightly as a nod. "Then during the war, I got given to Kiku, and Arthur didn't seem to care. Then later I was given back to Yao, but by that time, _I _just didn't care anymore. I could exist by myself; I didn't need others around me."

He stood up suddenly for effect. "You can't exist by yourself! What sort of a life is that?" He exclaimed. "We missed you." Another blank stare. "Just think back to the time when you _were _finally returned. Think of every detail that you remember, and analyze it."

_To be frank, Hong Kong didn't even really care about going back to see Yao. He still hadn't forgotten about all those years ago. But here he was, standing outside the door. He had been dropped here by his boss a few moments ago, and now he was just contemplating everything. Did he really want to go back to them? There was no choice, really. His boss and government would kill him if he didn't. He raised his hand and knocked against the door. Almost immediately the door was flung open and he was greeted by a giant hug owned by Taiwan._

"_Oh, Hong Kong!" She exclaimed, squeezing him tighter. "You're back, you're back!" She led him through the house and into the lounge room where Yong Soo was sitting. He glanced at them, and upon realizing who it was, jumped up and squeezed Hong Kong's chest in a very affectionate manner. This would have come as a complete surprise if he hadn't known the Korean. Yao, who had been cooking in the kitchen, had heard the commotion and had come to check it out. When he saw what it was, he dropped his wok which he had been tossing onto the floor in disbelief, and rushed towards Hong Kong._

_He was a little put out by Yao's reaction; after all, Yao didn't even like him. But the older nation had thrown his arms around him and didn't seem to want to let go. They stood there in silence, until Yao started shaking and Hong Kong's hair became wet, but still, he didn't let go. Small little breaths were escaping Yao's mouth while Hong Kong just stood there._

"He was sobbing…" Hong Kong said, realization dawning on him.

"It was the most heart-breaking scene, da ze," Yong Soo whispered.

"…You all missed me…"

"Yes, we did." He sighed happily, finally, something had worked. Hong Kong seemed to be hesitating about something. Awkwardly, he reached forward and put his arms around the Korean, giving the first hug since…since Yao gave him to Arthur.

Once they pulled out of it, Hong Kong tilted his head to the side, "Thank you," And he smiled.

* * *

**Was it okay? I kind of typed and typed and typed without stopping D:**


End file.
